Water Wolf Mara
by Silbern
Summary: Saved from a slaughter of his Clan and raised under Kakashi and Anko, Mara Vel' Nuum strives to be a great ninja. Monsters from his past and troubles of the future await him. Starts from Chunin Exam. KakashixAnko, Several other couples later on.
1. Chapter 1

The burning beam finally gave under the pressure as it plummeted to the ground. "Kakashi! Above you!" A voice screamed out in panic as the 'Konoha's White Fang' quickly dodged to the left as the wooden beam hit the floor and spread the flames even farther.

Kunai came speeding from the smoke and flame as Kakashi did a back flip to dodge. 'This is not going well' He thought getting a better understanding of the situation. He long ago already had his sharingan revealed and his chakra getting dangerously low.

Anko pressed her back against his while reflecting away incoming Kunai. "We have to retreat! The Vel' Nuum Clan is gone and we will be the same if we don't retreat!" She aggressively suggested as the heat and smoke increased. Whines from the wood under pressure were heard as another coloum caved in close by.

Kakashi knew that five minutes ago but something nagged him to stay just a few minutes longer. There had to be a survivor some where.

"Kakashi!" A woman's voice called out as the two Shinobis turned to see a woman pinned to the ground. Anko and Kakashi rushed to aid but soon found a small child beneath her. The woman using all her might and whatever was left of her Chakra kept the burning beam from killing the child. "Take him away from here! Hurry!"

Anko went for the woman but she used her head to bat away any form of help. Kakashi nodded in his understanding. "I will look over him Tiya. I promise you" He promised as he put a hand on Anko's shoulder to get past her then scoop up the unconscious child.

The woman with her deep red pupils gazed one final time at the child in Kakashi's arms. Her smile belong to any mother looking upon their child knowing that they will live their own life. Make their mark upon the world. "I love you Mara".

* * *

><p>Kakashi woke up with both of his eyes looking at his apartment ceiling. Another dream of his past to plague his mind. He only grunted and stretched before rolling over until the curtains of his bedroom spread open for the sunlight to invade the room. Like a child Kakashi only placed his blanket over his head and curled up.<p>

"Wake up you old fart" A voice said from the other side of the room.

"Go away" Konoha's White Fang simply responded hoping that this day his intruder would actually listen. He should have known better as a pain erupted from his butt which caused him to shout in pain and shock. Looking out from his covers was a Teenage boy with long, straight, white hair and deep red eyes. "Go away Mara" Kakashi almost begged the boy who held the Kunai he used to stab his sensei in the rear.

"No way. You promised to help me train today and I'll be damned if I let you sleep all day" Mara protested as he placed his kunai back into his thigh pouch. "The Chunin Exam is coming remember?"

Anko came from the bathroom wrapped in a towel as she was playing with her hair. Seeing the normal morning routine develop in front of her she insisted on helping Mara. She placed a finger to her lips as a surprised Mara only slightly nodded. The woman placed one hand on the edge of the bed and Mara could see a snake slither underneath the blanket covers.

Mara and Anko smiled as Kakashi yelled again and fell off the edge of the bed with his mask on. He sighed his defeat and sat up against the bed and looked up to see the two high five. He was in love with a devil and a teenage demon, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>The two male Shinobis walked the streets of Konoha with the sun out and of course Kakashi reading his adult novel. "Now remember that today you are training with my team. So whatever you do, do not show them any of your ace cards. Save it for the Exam" Kakashi mentioned not bothering to keep his eyes away from the book in front of him.<p>

"What!" Mara began to protest as his arms dropped to his side. He wore a black kimono with a white belt but he let's the kimono hang around his back so he was topless. On his skin was multiple tattoos which were seals but Mara never knew what exactly what was sealed thanks to Kakashi's tight lips of secrecy. "No one on your team is good enough to face me." Mara said as he intertwined his hands behind his head.

"A little cocky are we?" Kakashi observed as they stepped over a small wooden bridge. "They are strong both as a team and individually. Being full of yourself may get you killed Mara Vel' Nuum so watch your attitude" Kakashi warned the young man with stern words.

"Maybe if they teamed up against me they would win. Maybe" Mara chuckled as he tried to pick some ear wax out of his ear.

Kakashi only gave a small sigh. 'Where did I go wrong with this guy? He is cocky as hell and arrogant' The two finally came up to a clearing where Team 7 waited patiently, except for Naruto.

"What took you so long Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted as he jumped down from a tree branch. Sasuke and Sakura stood up and came out from the tree's shade.

"I was helping a old wo-" Kakashi began before getting interrupted.

"He slept in" Mara said with his hands at his hips and a grin on his face.

"Thanks you backstabber" Kakashi whispered before walking towards his team. "Today you guys will be training with this little demon spawn for the Chunin Exams. You may not be teamed up for the exam so bringing fresh blood in will spice things up."

"Only if he doesn't slow me down" Sasuke agreed to the conditions.

"Well I guess I have no choice in the matter" Sakura said seeing that her two teammates would only see it as competition.

"Time to take you down a notch Water Wolf!" Naruto said with a closed fist and a grin on his face.

Kakashi could see that his team was pumped up but when he peered down to Mara all he could see was a bored expression on his face. 'Does this kid have any competition in him?' Kakashi wondered as he fished for something in one of his pouches.

"Give yourself five years then maybe you could compete on my level Baka" Mara said with a yawn. Kakashi warned him not too but there he went. The sensei could only brace for impact as his team would retaliate, especially Naruto.

"What did you say Tattoo boy?" Naruto and Sasuke said with a snarl as they took the bait. Sakura just shook her head as she saw the trap a mile away.

"I said-" Mara tried to taunt the farther but Kakashi placed a seal over the boys lips.

"There is only one objective for the day" Kakashi said as he retrieved two scrolls from his pouch. "Remember the bell test?" Team 7 simply nodded and Naruto grabbed his stomach as he remembered more then anybody. Kakashi attached the scrolls to Mara's white belt which made the boy arch an eyebrow in confusion. "Whoever does not have a scroll by noon receives no lunch at the ramen shop."

The team eagerly watched Mara with intense eyes as if eyeing down a enemy ninja. Kakashi ripped the seal off and gave what Mara could only guess was a smile underneath his mask. "Isn't this a little unfair Sensei?" Mara asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah Sensei" Sakura agreed as she pointed towards Mara. "Wouldn't we overpower him a little to easy? Three on one." She stated.

Kakashi smiled again underneath his mask as he quickly glanced at Mara. The young ninja simply grinned as levelled his eyes against Sakura.

"I meant the other way billboard head. Sensei should join your side" Mara taunted again as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his back.

Sakura's left eye twitched as she raised a fist and pushed her two teammates aside to get up close to their target. "I take it back Kakashi-sensei! Let me squash him here!"

"now, now. Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked as he patted Mara's head. "And please don't kill him. Anko will have my head on a plate if you do" Kakashi almost pleaded as he moved away to sit on a wooden stump.

"Begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

A solid punch connected with Mara's face which sent him flying into a tree. He couldn't believe he was getting beaten up this badly. It took only a moment or two for Sasuke to close the distance and attempt a kick to the side of the face which Mara dodged by jumping to the left. Not even realizing that he found himself facing down Sakura who kneed him in the stomach.

Mara could only open his eyes wide and cough up blood. He didn't give up however as he slapped away Sakura's hand as she tried to reach for the scroll on his belt.

"Not today billboard" Mara groaned through his pain as he dropped a few smoke bombs which quickly engulfed the area in a smoke screen. He made his attempt out with a jump but then was tackled by the blonde Naruto which caused them both to fall to the ground.

Kakashi watched as the three struggled for the scrolls on the boys belt. He gave out a sigh as he watched the sun almost reach the top of the sky which signalled noon.

Eariler that day...

"Begin!" Kakashi announced as Mara jumped back to give him room from his attackers. Instead of running however he started to make hand signals rapidly just like Kakashi instructed him. Kakashi recognized it immediately and wondered why the boy loved that Jutsu so much.

"Water Dragon No Jutsu!" The boy shouted as large amounts of water poured from his hands and soon formed the shape of a single headed dragon. Not wasting any time he ushered forth his attack which crashed into the ground making the team dodge in multiple directions.

"Naruto! Sakura! Split up!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped away into the forest line just as the water dragon was about to attack again.

Naruto and Sakura nodded as they jumped away as well. Sakura saw a opening and hurled shuriken which made Mara jump back to avoid. Naruto watched as the boy tried to attack with his dragon but nothing came as the water dragon merely just stared him down.

"Naruto, the dragon reached it's maximum range!" Sakura said as she ran along the limit noticing the water dragon simply could not strike her.

Mara simply clicked his teeth together in annoyance as he cancelled the jutsu. The water dragon simply fell to the ground splashing water everywhere but otherwise disappeared.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched Mara struggle to come up with a plan of attack. The boy should have ran away and draw out the conflict till noon but patience was not too well acquainted with Mara. Kakashi opened his eyes wider when he watched the boy activate his bloodline.

Mara then did multiple hand signs in quick succession then biting down on his thumb. Naruto and Sakura watched for only a moment before they pressed their attack before Mara could complete the Jutsu. Mara was too quick however as he smeared his blood from his forehead down to the bridge of his nose and into his mouth leaving a copper taste. "Summoning Jutsu! Snake!"

Kakashi watched as he held his breath then releasing it in relief hearing that the boy summoned the snake and not the other _thing_.

In a puff of smoke a large snake appeared in the size of a two story house. Mara simply smiled as he pulled off the technique perfectly just like his mother had taught him. 'Anko would be proud' Mara grinned as he watched the snake eye down the two that stood before them. "Hello Haddori. I brought you a snack" Mara said as he pointed towards Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto watched and shivered at the sight of the huge snake. He had no plans on being a snack today as he quickly summoned a few clones. "Your going to have to summon more then that to stop me!" The blonde boy shouted as he jumped forward.

Kakashi sat back and enjoyed the show as the snake striked several times making clones disappearing or Sakura jumping back to avoid an attack. He had no clue that Anko ever introduced him into summoning a snake but that would explain the new tattoo over his heart. Each tattoo was a part of his life, almost like a journal of such. Each tattoo representing a summon, a bond.

Ever since he brought the boy back to the village at a young age he had tattoos. Kakashi remembered looking down at the boy's face as Mara awoke from a three day sleep. Anko thought the child would never wake up but Kakashi never gave up on him. For three days he sat in the hospital waiting with more then a few novels piling up on the bedside stand. He also remembered Anko giving him hell for keeping the child as his own. He hardly had time for himself never mind a child but he survived somehow and so did Mara.

Sasuke showed himself from the woods as he slammed a kunai into the side of the snake which made Mara shout in pain. Kakashi frown as he watched the painful expression Mara gave out. The bond between the Vel' Nuum summoner and the creature was powerful which gave it increased power but the downside was the bond itself. Pain was shared on both sides.

Sasuke blocked in time as Mara caught him in a kick which caused the Uchiha to back off. Kakashi simply watched even though his novel was out in front of him.

Mara ordered Haddori forward as the snake destroyed the last of Naruto's clones in it's jaw. "Press the attack Haddori!" Mara ordered as he channelled more of his chakra into the tattoo which now glowed a bright red. Haddori lurched forward and hit Naruto aside while the tail smacked Sasuke into the tree line. Sakura charged seeing the opening as she threw a few shuriken that imbedded into the snakes scales. Mara winced in slight pain but concentrated on his chakra flow. Sakura jumped upon the snake and ran for Mara.

Kakashi silently cheered for Sakura as she got closer and closer. This may be her time to shine upon the team or she may get crushed like how a boa constrictor does to mice. Either way he would applause for her charge, it showed some faith in herself.

The pink haired ninja was almost there as she leaped for his belt. Her arm stretched out as her hand almost made contact with one of the scrolls. Mara had no choice as he cancelled both the bond and the summon which caused Haddori to disappear in a cloud of smoke. As Mara fell he slammed his elbow into Sakura's back.

"Sakura!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they watched their teammate beaten to the ground.

Kakashi thought of intervening due to the shot to the spine but he waited for the smoke to clear.

Mara stood with a confident grin as he peered to the ground to see Sakura unmoving on the ground. "You two are next!" Mara taunted further as he slid his thumb across his neck to try to intimidate them.

Naruto only snarled in return as he charged forward only to see Mara jump in a attempt to escape. Mara's grin was soon wiped from his face as Sasuke planted his fist squarely against his face.

The white haired boy was sent flying against a tree. He quickly shook his head to clear his vision as Sasuke came in quickly with a kick. Mara dodged to the left only to be caught in Sakura's attack to the stomach by her knee. 'How did she get back up so quickly?' Mara thought as he coughed blood on the ground but slapped her hand away as she tried for the scroll again.

"Not today billboard" Mara groaned through his pain as he dropped a few smoke bombs which quickly engulfed the area in a smoke screen. He made his attempt out with a jump but then was tackled by the blonde Naruto which caused them both to fall to the ground.

Kakashi watched as the three struggled for the scrolls on the boy's belt. He gave out a sigh as he watched the sun almost reach the top of the sky which signalled noon.

Naruto struggled but soon found a fist slammed into his face then a elbow against his shoulder. With the seconds of freedom Mara used the chance to push the boy off and gain some distance from his attackers.

With heavy breaths Mara tried to gather his remaining strength and chakra. It was all or nothing now as he tried to come up with a few strategies. He had only one option that had the highest chance of victory.

Kakashi watched with interest as he saw Mara reach for a scroll attached to his belt. Time was almost up but Mara was tired and almost done.

Mara grinned something evil as he tossed one of the scrolls onto the ground before him. Team 7 watched with curiosity as they eyed each other up then the lone scroll before them.

Kakashi silently laughed as he thought the strategy was excellent.

Mara began several hand signs as Team 7 watched with eyes again. There was only two scrolls and one was before them. They could either go for the scroll or the enemy risking no one getting the scroll.

"Sakura get the scroll!" Naruto said although his stomach protested.

"I'm not taking the easy way out Naruto!" She rejected the idea although she had to agree that the scroll was tempting.

"Then we press the attack!" Sasuke practically ordered the rest of the team as he started his sprint toward the enemy.

Mara however was already done. A new blood smear was across his face but this time underneath his right eye. "Summoning Jutsu! Arachnid!"

A large cloud of smoke blew out as Mara was now riding a large brown spider with a purple hourglass on it's back. "Go Larrois! Prevent them from getting the scrolls!" Mara ordered as he began to channel chakra towards the bond which made a different tattoo on his body emit a purple glow.

Larrois screeched before launching a small webbing from it's mouth. Sasuke dodged left only to see the web cover the scroll that was on the ground.

Kakashi stood up realizing time was up. He only waited for the final strike however as Sasuke landed on Larrois's back and launched a punch. Mara didn't block or evade but simply was knocked off the arachnid and onto the ground unconscious. Kakashi shook his head knowing that his boy was already passed out from expending too much energy and chakra. He was standing but asleep.

Larrois disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Sasuke stood over Mara's body breathing heavy while retrieving the scroll on his belt.

"That's enough" Kakashi announced as he walked towards Mara's body with his hands in his pockets. Team 7 gathered around the unconscious body and observed for a small moment.

"He got what was coming to him" Sakura said as she wiped a small trickle of blood from her lips.

"We taught him something" Naruto grinned at the triumph even though he had no scroll in his hand.

Sasuke was quiet but he still observed their beaten enemy on the ground. 'Was that his blood line?'

"Good teamwork and very nice job dispelling that snake Sakura" Kakashi congratulated the team. He too was looking down at his adopted son but couldn't manage to smile. He only hoped that Mara learned something this day from the battle and not to hold another grudge.

"Lunch is on me" Kakashi said as he picked up Mara and placed him over his shoulder. "I'll meet you guys at the Ramen shop after I drop this guy at the hospital to rest up" Kakashi said as he walked away from the team and the resulting battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto eagerly licked the bottom of the bowl as the rest of team 7 just began. The atmosphere was quiet as everyone enjoyed their meal until Sasuke spoke up.

"Was the summoning his bloodline?" The young Uchiha went straight to the point and skipped the small talk.

Kakashi only let a sigh out knowing Sasuke or Sakura would eventually ask about their previous battle. "The Vel' Nuum bloodline is one of a dying breed due to a great tragedy in the past. The word Vel' Nuum means 'Great Summoner' which aptly names the clan for not only can they summon but boost their bond which floods chakra to them." Kakashi tried to explain as he sat staring at the wall.

"He's not that tough!" Naruto boasted as a new bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. "He can summon the biggest snake he wants, I'll beat'em all"

Kakashi chuckled as he scratched the side of his head. The group gave him a weird look as he was just quiet.

"There's something your not telling us Sensei" Sakura said as she pushed the empty bowl ahead of her. Her eyes were serious along with Sasuke as they stared down their leader.

"Haddori and Larrois" Kakashi spoke as he recalled the names of both the large Boa and the arachnid. "They are only a taste of what he can beckon from the depths of your nightmares. It comes at a cost however." Kakashi explained as his tone went somber. His eyes lost focus while he stared off into some distant object.

"What is this cost then?" Sasuke asked as the small Ramen shack grew quiet after Kakashi's explanation of his own son, Mara.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment as he thought of a acceptable answer. "It's something that you should ask him yourself." Konoha's White Fang simply decided to say to be on the safe side. It wasn't his business to discuss personal matters about Mara without him being here.

The eatery grew quiet again as Sasuke knew more then enough about wanting to keep the past wrapped and hidden. Kakashi stretched and spun on the stool before standing and heading out.

"Wait Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura said as she ran to catch up. "Sensei, can I ask a couple more questions that have been bothering me about Mara"

Kakashi just smiled at the inquisitive mind that looked up to him. "This is a first. I don't think any of Mara's peers has come to ask me questions about him" Kakashi felt like a parent for a few moments which was refreshing.

"Why doesn't Mara have a headband or belong to a certain team?" Sakura asked as they walked the streets of Konoha. Her eyes open and curious as Kakashi smiled back at her.

"Mara was a bit of a special case"

* * *

><p>"Why did you bring back that child Kakashi?" The Hokage asked as the team returned from The Land of Water covered in wounds. His face stoic and questioning but full of wisdom.<p>

Kakashi and Anko stood at attention before their leader. "He was entrusted to me by a old friend Hokage" Kakashi began his recalls of the clan territory being razed to the ground. The only thing remains are embers and graves. "The main house was coming down in embers and just as we were to retreat Tiya Vel' Nuum called out to me"

Anko almost raised her lip in a snarl as she was still mad at how things turned out. 'We should have handed that child over!' She practically shouted in her mind. The Hokage spotted the expression and nodded at Kakashi's explanation.

"You know that you will be in charge of this child Kakashi." The Hokage began as he stood from his seat to look out the large windows in his office.

"Yes Hokage" Kakashi understood as he held his ground and decision.

"Hokage, won't his countrymen want him back?" Anko tried to protest as she caught Kakashi glancing at her.

"From what you have told me, they suspect the clan dead. Wiped from map but not from our minds and thoughts" The Hokage said as he turned back to the two shinobi. "Kakashi. I grant you permission to raise the child as if one of your own. He may not however represent Konoha"

"Hokage?" Kakashi asked as if not understanding the reason.

"We cannot let the Water Nation know that you have that child" The Hokage continued with an authoritative voice that demanded attention and obedience. "Mara Vel' Nuum will not wear the hidden leaf protector nor partake in the academy or exam. He will never have a rank amongst us or partake in missions. He will be but a commoner and under your watch."

Kakashi was silent but nodded to the prerequisites. Anko beside him smiled feeling better about the situation.

"You are dismissed." The Hokage ordered as he turned towards the window. "One more thing Kakashi."

The white haired ninja stopped halfway out the door before turning his head back to the Hokage. "Yes Hokage?"

"If he is deemed at any time a trouble to my village I will excommunicate him. Remember that" The leader simply said with soloum words trying to make sure his point stuck home.

Kakashi simply nodded and closed the door behind him. Which then lead him to Anko and her scary "I'm about to eat you face".

"Are you serious about that squirt?" She spoke with piercing eyes. "Do you think you can actually raise a child by yourself?" Her voice confident and with slight venom.

Kakashi just sighed in response before looking back at her with his own serious eye. "We can raise this child Anko."

Anko's eyes went wide as she pulled a one eighty and began to walk for the exit. Kakashi saw this coming and quickly caught up to her fast pace. "There is no way I'm wasting my life raising that child that I didn't even give birth to. He is not my responsibility!" She retorted in anger.

"Anko! Tiya trusted me with him and I will not break my promise." Kakashi tried to reason with her as they both pushed the front doors to the Hokage's building open to reveal the sun shining and slight clouds streaking the sky.

"You are a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf! Your duties belong to this village and to the Hokage and not to that child!" She aptly reminded him as the both continued down the empty street. Fumes practically coming off her face. "He won't even become a Shinobi! You should have left him in that country so he could fulfil his duty out"

Kakashi grabbed her hand just as they reached their apartment door. Anko stopped but refused to turn around to look at him. "Let go" She ordered.

"I'm not letting go of the woman I love" Kakashi boldly said. He meant every word of it and was glad no one was around to witness it. Even with his mask on he knew some of his blushed skin was visible. "I need you for this Anko"

"We agreed that we wouldn't get married nor have kids due to our dangerous jobs" Anko said through gritted teeth. She turned her head and stared at Kakashi with eyes that seemed foreign to him. Eyes with anger, sadness and frustration all bearing down on him.

"I didn't plan on this Anko." Kakashi tried to reason with her. "Maybe this is our chance to see if we can overcome this obstacle. Together".

Anko just stared at the man before her for what seemed like hours in both of their hearts before she gave in. Turning towards him she pulled that mask of his down and pushed him against the wall to kiss him deeply. A minute passed before she separated then just as Kakashi was about to say something she struck with her fist to his gut which caused him to let out a loud grunt of pain.

"That's your only free shot" He groaned as she smiled wickedly back at him. She got a good grip on his flak jacket and planted him against the wall again before planting another deep kiss but as she separated she let her tongue trace his lips. Kakashi only sighed again before giving in "Fine you get one more"

Anko hit him again as she finally breathed in deeply letting out all that frustration inside. "I hate being in love with you sometimes." She said before opening their apartment door half way. "Go see if he's ok" She ordered Kakashi which he nodded before disappearing. Closing the door behind her and walking for the shower she simply sighed realizing how busy life would get.

* * *

><p>"And then for three days I was in the hospital waiting for him." Kakashi said as he finished his story from the past. Looking down at his pupil he arched an eyebrow with curiosity to see Sakura crying. "Sakura?"<p>

"That was one of the best love stories I have ever heard" She stated before wiping her cheeks. "That explains why I rarely see him though. It must be hard seeing all the other kids go to the academy or go off with their teams."

Kakashi laughed at her reaction and secretly hoped she didn't turn out like Anko. This village only needed one and she was a handful enough as it was. "Yes and no. I would watch him look at the students with an angered expression. Watching them excel and move onwards." Kakashi explained. "Until one day"

"What happened?" Sakura asked as curious as ever.

"He came up to me with a stern face and a bruised cheek." Kakashi remembered with a smile. "He said 'Hey Old Man. Teach me how to be a Shinobi'. At first I wondered how he got the bruise but apparently he got into a fight with some of the Academy kids."

"But I thought he wasn't allowed to be in the Academy?" Sakura remembered.

"True. That's why we taught him like house schooled. Anko and I trained him whenever we had free time between missions." Kakashi beamed a large smile under his mask. "While we were gone he would train on the small lesson we could give him day and night. Often we would find him passed out siting on the floor trying to concentrate his chakra."

Sakura was quiet for a moment as she recalled Naruto and Sasuke having the same kind of passion. They strive and strive to become better not knowing what the future could be like.

"I'm going to the hospital if you want to see him." Kakashi offered as he slowly turned to the right towards the large white building.

Sakura thought about it for a moment before nodding her head and following behind him.

* * *

><p>Mara stirred in the hospital bed trying to clear is blurred vision. A headache and the taste of copper in his mouth which wasn't foreign to him.<p>

"Got your ass kicked huh squirt?" A familiar voice spoke to his side as he turned. He gazed to see Anko looking at him with her light brown pupil-less eyes. She was siting on a chair backwards leaning on the back with her arms.

"Heh, I gave them a good beating though Ma" Mara replied with a faint smile before letting out a light cough. "If only I had a small amount of Chakra left..." Mara regretted his previous actions in the battle as the scenes raced by in his head.

"But you didn't"Anko said as she watched the boy's expression. "Seems like you need more practice in chakra control. After your out of here we'll get started." She assured Mara before standing.

"I summoned Haddori today though! It was amazing!" Mara said with a large grin. "Can you teach me how to do the hidden shadow snake hands next?" Mara sat up in his bed starting to feel better.

"I'm not going to teach you another one of those Jutsus. You need to learn to better manage your chakra control" Anko said folding her arms across her chest. "What if you face your enemy but due to using excess amount of chakra for each jutsu?" She questioned the disappointed boy.

Mara didn't say anything but instead slid his thumb across his neck.

"That's right" She said with a smile. "It's killed or be killed boy"

"I don't plan on being killed anytime soon" Mara said with a grin. "It's hard to get killed stuck inside these damn walls though!" Mara complained with annoyance tracing his voice. He changed his view to the window in his room. The sun was still in the sky but it was getting late.

"How are you doing little guy?" A new voice spoke out as Mara and Anko turned to see Kakashi waving. Stepping in the room then moving to Anko side revealed the pink hair girl behind him.

"What's bill board head doing here?" Mara immediately spoke out with distaste as his grin turned into a snarl. The act got a bite on his hand and as he pulled it away he could see Anko's snake return inside her sleeve.

Sakura twitch her left once before taking a deep breath then releasing. Maybe she shouldn't be here in there family moment. It was true that they were the most mysterious couple of Konoha and the fact they had a kid made it that much so. "I came to see how you were doing you idiot"

"Sakura was it?" Anko said with her blood-curdling smile. "I hope your team is ready for the Chunin Exam"

Sakura didn't know what to say and was thank full when Kakashi intervened. "They are. I have faith in each and every member of my team." The Jonin said as he placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

"Good. You are going to need it" Anko said as she gave the young, pink haired girl another smile.

"You might as well give up now Sakura." Mara said with his own grin that was obviously adopted from Anko. If Sakura didn't know any better the boy was a good copy of the snake woman. "I'll beat everyone in this village at the exams" He boasted with his cocky tone.

Sakura didn't say anything at first but gave him a confused look. She looked up at Anko and Kakashi and swore for a moment could see a saddened look. "But I thought you can-" She was interrupted by Kakashi as he gave her shoulder another squeeze.

"I'll walk you home Sakura" Anko said giving the girl a small nod. Before she left however she bent down to Mara's side and gave the boy a small kiss on the forehead. "Listen to what the doctors and Kakashi say or you'll never learn another Jutsu from me again"

Mara just huffed in complaint before crossing his arms.

Anko and Sakura walked the streets in silence for a while until Sakura finally broke the silence. "I thought he couldn't be in the Chunin Exams"

"He won't be in the Chunin Exams." Anko simply supplied the answer with a stoic face as she walked with her. "The boy has asked the Hokage several times and has been turned down every single last time. He's stubborn, that's for sure" Anko tried to explain knowing full well where he got that stubborn trait from.

"It's a shame" Sakura said without thinking.

"Let me ask you this Sakura dear." Anko said as they stopped at the front of Sakura's house. "Would you trade places with him or make him trade places with any of the other teams so he could do missions or the exams?" Anko asked her question with her eyes staring at the young girl before her waiting for the answer.

Sakura opened her mouth for a moment as if she thought of an answer before she realized that nothing came out. All the teams worked hard to be where they are now, she worked hard to be where she was now. Could she trade that away so Mara could get that chance?

"No" Sakura muttered suddenly feeling bad about the answer.

"It's ok Sakura. Your answer is the right one" Anko said with a small smile. "It may be cruel to dangle that carrot in front of him but he doesn't have much to live for. Do him a favour and stay away from him. That goes for all of Team 7."

Sakura was shocked to hear it but she didn't protest against it. She instead turned towards her door but hesitated before turning the knob. "Anko-Sensei?" Sakura asked as she turned around only to find the street void of any trace of the woman.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please Hokage!" Mara protested as he slammed a fist on the desk. Both deep red eyes staring at the fearsome leader of Konoha. "Just one chance!"

"No Mara" The elder Hokage said as he reclined slightly in his chair. It had been the second week of Mara pestering him to enter the Chunin Exams. Usually the Hokage wouldn't even bother seeing him personally but last week the boy started a fight with a couple of guards. Anko had to drag the boy away kicking and fighting until a snake bite him with paralysis poison.

"I can beat any of your Genin with ease. Why won't you take me in?" The boy persisted as he crossed his arms. He stood strong in front of the man not daring to even blink.

"You lack many skills Mara. Your teamwork aspiration is practically non existent and your too cocky. The Exam would eat you whole" The Hokage explained hoping this would be the knock out punch to send the boy packing.

Mara was quiet for a moment which the Hokage thanked. "How about a bet then?" The boy finally spoke with a wicked grin spread on his face.

The old man just let out a deep sigh. He recognized that grin any where. It was like Anko was staring him down with one of her own grins. "What kind of bet?" He asked not exactly wanting to hear it.

"If I get the top spot in the Exam, you will let me become a Shinobi." He stated with the same grin plastered on his face.

The Hokage raised a eyebrow in curiosity as his interest peaked somewhat. "And if you lose?"

"I leave Konoha. For good" The boy kept his grin and confidence without losing any ground.

The Hokage was quiet for a moment as he thought. "You want to enter by yourself. No team?"

"Correct" Mara simply said with a slight nod of his head.

The older man simply tapped his lip while deep in thought. "What do Anko and Kakashi think about this?" He asked with curiosity.

"They smile and nod whenever I tell them but I'm not stupid" Mara said as he lost his grin which was replaced by more of a snarl. "They keep thinking that I won't enter"

"Oh?" The elderly man said as he slightly smiled himself.

"I have never worked for something so much in my life Hokage." Mara stood with his arms spread out to his sides so the Hokage could get a better look at his exposed torso while the boy turned in a circle. The old man remembered when the boy had a single tattoo but know more then half his upper body was covered in certain bond seals.

"Your on" The Hokage simply said with a smile.

"What?" Mara asked as if he didn't hear right.

"I accept your bet. You better not disappoint me" The Hokage said before turning his chair to look out the window behind him.

"You won't regret this Hokage!" Mara said as he kicked the office doors open and ran down the halls at full speed.

"Your too much of a softy Hokage" Kakashi said as he and Anko came from the office window. "I thought you were never going to let him in the Exam?"

"I'm too old for the hard case crap anymore Kakashi. We need people like Mara if this village is to thrive. The only thing the boy lacks beyond training is teamwork but that's something you can't teach." The Hokage explained as he placed the smoking pipe to his lips to take a slow drag. The older Shinobi pointed to the fields outside the building where Neji, Tenten and lee were stretching before another practice. The Hokage then switched to point towards Asuma's team as they just returned from the front gates or to Kurenai who was helping her team with chakra focus.

"They are the future." The elder man smiled as Anko and Kakashi just watched out the window with him. "You know Mara has a high chance that he will die if he gets to the second stage"

Anko and Kakashi both nodded knowing full well what awaited their adopted son. "There is nothing we can do to stop him beside tying him down" Anko said as she crossed her arms.

"Sounds like a little some one I know" the Hokage grinned at her which caused her to click her teeth together knowing exactly who he thought of. "I'm giving you a few days off Anko to help train the lad in anything you think he may be lacking. Right after that you belong back to the Chunin Exam staff"

"Understood Hokage"

* * *

><p>The week closed in quickly for the boy as he spent day and night training under the cruel regime of his mother Anko. The boy soon learned the true wrath which Kakashi spoke of when he warned Mara. The time however was upon him as he stepped into the building with the admission slip in his hand.<p>

"That's your boy Anko?" A man asked as he watched from a window on the third floor. Wearing a black trench coat and scars running down his face he turned to see Anko leaning against a nearby wall just finishing a snack.

Anko stretched before walking up to the window and peering down to see Mara grinning as he walked towards the front door. "That's the squirt. I swear he's twice as stubborn as I am"

Ibiki Morino simply laughed in response. "I also hear from the rest of the staff that he is entering without a team" He said wearing his expressionless face. "Maybe it's more blind stupidity then anything. I have checked his record. He has never been on a single mission"

"That's true." Anko agreed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yet you and Kakashi let him enter?" He asked.

"Mara is like a caged wolf. A great animal that can do some amazing things but as long as he is behind those steel bars he's nothing but wasted skin and air" Anko tried to explain to him. "It would be more cruel to let him suffer inside the cage watching others run freely"

Mara soon found the room labelled '301' and entered only to find a large mass of shinobi sitting at tables or standing around waiting. 'Wow.' Was the only thing that came to mind as he tried to count all of them.

"Rookie?" A voice said to his left as Mara turned to see a man with grey like hair tied up in a pony tail. He wore glasses and a hidden leaf head protector.

"Who are you calling a rookie four eyes?" Mara said turning to the man.

"Quite aggressive for a rookie huh?" the man said as he pushed his glasses up farther the bridge of his nose. "The name is Kabuto. Which village do you belong to? I don't see any indication"

"I don't belong to a village. Any other questions or is this some kind of 'I like to annoy you jutsu'?" Mara asked as he tapped a finger against his arm in annoyance.

"Just your name is all if you would be so kind" Kabuto asked.

"Mara Vel' Nuum" Mara simply answered as the tapping on his finger increased.

Kabuto didn't actually say anything but just walked away with a smile on his face.

Mara just gave him a confused before shrugging his shoulders and leaning against the wall. The somewhat quiet atmosphere didn't last however as the doors opened and Team 7 stepped in. Mara could only click his teeth together in annoyance just by seeing them. Luckily they didn't see him so he played the part of the wall flower and stayed out of mind.

"So the nine out of the ten rookies are here huh?" Kabuto asked the nine Hidden Leaf genin as they looked at him with confusion.

"Are you sure you counted right Kabuto?" Kiba Inuzuka said as Akamaru gave a short bark on top of his head.

"No. I counted and spoke correctly" Kabuto pointed past the group to the topless young man with three quarters of his torso and arms covered in black tattoos. Team 7 immediately knew who it was as Naruto and Sasuke let show a small frown.

"Who's he?" Ino asked as she still clung to Sasuke.

"Mara Vel' Nuum" Kabuto said as he pulled a card from the deck and infused his chakra. Image of Mara and statistics appeared and nationality was a question mark.

"You don't know what village he came from? Doesn't he wear a forehead protector?" Shikamaru asked as he pointed to his own on his sleeve.

Sakura wanted to say something but she just remained silent. She instead tried to look away until a few words caught her ear.

"I know a rumour or two about their clan however." Kabuto said as he smiled. All three teams listened in waiting. "The Vel' Nuum clan used to be well established in the water country as master for Summon Jutsus. Their Clan was then annihilated more then five years ago and along with it their blood line but apparently one has survived but it's not like he has much time to live."

"What do you mean Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"Mara's bloodline apparently is slowly killing him. It's a curse that kills any with such blood when they are around twenty years old." Kabuto explained as he placed the card back in the deck.

"He only lives till he's twenty?" Sakura said astonished. All three teams peered over to the young guy who didn't seem to much attention to anything inside the room. The teams were quiet for a moment until Mara caught them looking at him.

"What are you guys looking at?" Mara spoke as he took a few steps forward to face the group. Hands on his sides he arched a eyebrow towards them "Are you bugging them too four eyes?"

"It's Kabuto, Mara." Sakura corrected him as she faced him. "Wheres the rest of your team?"

"Right here" Mara said as he poked himself in the chest with his thumb while wearing his Anko grin.

"Your by yourself?" Hinata said astonished.

"Are you an idiot trying to do this on your own?" Kiba spoke up shaking his head at the idea.

"It's not like I actually had much of a choice. Besides, a team would slow me down" Mara tried to boast but it only got him glares from the rest besides Hinata or Sakura.

"No wonder you don't have a team. Who would want to deal with you for any amount of time?" Ino spouted as she crossed her arms.

Sakura didn't say much but instead wondered why circumstances has changed. Last she heard, Mara wasn't allowed to enter the Chunin Exam.

"I work better alone anyway" Mara tried to defend himself. It was all foreign to him in actuality, to have all these people talking to him at once. For not having friends or actual social life it was something new.

"Pay attention!" A voice shouted out through the gathering hall as heads all turned to the man that had scars run down his face. "The first stage of the Chunin Exam will begin soon. Take a number when you file in to hand in your admission papers then take your seat where your number is."

Mara quickly followed the instructions with everyone else and he soon found himself waiting at a desk. His vision soon found the window as he gazed out to see a few birds. Birds that flew free and unobstructed.

The rules were spoken as Mara did his best to pay attention but soon he feared for his standing. He has never done a paper test before in his life. Twenty minutes had already passed and he still didn't have a single answer on the paper. Everything just seemed way over his head which caused him to panic. One of the examiners caught that and just simply watched him.

It had been settled in his mind. He had to cheat. There was no longer any sense denying it but how? He quickly sneaked a peak to his left and right but only found that they were in the same spot as him. He gathered his thoughts and tried to come up with something.

Quickly making a few hand signs under the table he summoned a wasp which flew out of his shorts and onto his paper. "Shia, gather information for this test. Go" He whispered and within seconds the insect flew off which left him to sit there and wait.

There was only twenty minutes left until the test ended which caused the summoner to panic that much more. Soon after though his fears were put to rest as a buzzing noise was heard near his ear. The insect soon landed on the ear lobe and spoke softly into his ear.

Soon his paper was entirely filled out and he sat with a happy expression. He watched the desk empty more and more as cheaters were caught. He couldn't help but wear his grin but then Ibiki came with the tenth question.

Mara simply just blew out a sigh and waited him to ask the question. What did he have to fear? He only had one shot at this so there was no reason to quit now. Naruto of course made a big deal about it however as Mara simply shook his head at the spectacle.

"You Pass!" Ibiki announced which caused him to breath out with ease of comfort. That was until something crashed through the window. It quickly unravelled to show a Anko which announced she was in charge of the second phase. It also embarrassed her and unfortunately Mara who could only slap himself on the forehead.

* * *

><p>"Good going Mom" Mara simply said as he walked home with her. "The black canvas really shouted out to me" He hinted with heavy sarcasm.<p>

"Ah shut up you runt" She said before hitting him on the head relatively lightly. "I'm not paid to be a performer"

"Or we would be living on the streets" Mara joked again which made Anko laugh as well.

"Congratulations today. You have made it farther then I ever thought." Anko said with her grin which only mirrored onto Mara.

"Can you feel it Ma?" Mara said as he watched the sky.

"Feel what?" Anko asked not quite understanding what he was trying to get to.

"I'm slowly getting my feet on the ground. I'm getting something done with my life." Mara beamed as he stopped to watch a couple of birds fly above them.

Anko didn't say anything but just watched him. 'When did you grow up so much?' She thought as she remembered him as a little guy trying to summon three snakes all at once. Always trying to go leaps and bounds but never forgetting the invisible cuffs attached at his ankles.

"Mara!" A voice called out which broke both Anko's and Mara's train of thought.

"Sakura?" Mara said as he spotted the pink hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Well the three rookie teams have gathered for a small celebration for passing the first phase." Sakura began to explain.

"Oh cool. Well have fun with that" Mara said as he started walk back to his house until a hand closed around one of his arms.

"No Mara. I was wondering if you wanted to join us" Sakura said with a smile.

Anko quietly observed the whole situation and was a bit surprised that Sakura still made contact with the boy even after their little chat.

"I don't think that they like me all that much. You can go have fun though" Mara suggested as he tried to walk forward again.

"I already discussed it with them and thought it was ok." Sakura tried to reason with him even if she had to tell a little lie.

Mara just stood for a moment thinking before letting out a sigh and nodding his head. "Lead the way" He simply commanded as the pink haired girl almost seemed to drag him along by the hand.

Anko watched as the two disappeared only getting a wave good bye from her adopted son. She could only count this as a good day for Mara and left it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you for any reviews. Anything is appreciated and I will do my best not to dissappoint.

~Sil

* * *

><p>"Choji!" Ino poked the larger boy in the arm with her finger. "What did I tell you about saving some for everyone else?" She tried to remind him with an angry glare. Shikamaru just shook his head slightly and groaned about the whole situation being troublesome.<p>

The other two teams all laughed as they watched the spectacle. The air was full of joy as drinks were refilled and the food on the small grill before them. Sure, they may have only passed the first stage of the exam but it was still good enough for them. Even the usual quiet Sasuke and Shino were enjoying themselves. Hinata tried her best not to blush too much while she sat beside Naruto and when Sakura came back they all waved at her until she stepped aside to show the long, almost silk, white haired behind her.

The mood did dampen slightly and everyone could feel it except for the two that just walked in.

Sakura sat beside Sasuke at the end while Mara sat the other end of the large round table. "Did we miss much?" Sakura asked with a smile.

At first all she got back was silence until the one no one suspected spoke. "Choji ate a bunch" Shino simply stated.

The entire sat there looking at him until small spouts of laughter came from Naruto then to everyone else. The night continued like that and for the most part everyone chatted except for Mara. He simply enjoyed the drink and food but was otherwise quiet. No one really asked him a question or made small talk but now and again Sakura gave him a small peek.

Mara couldn't help but feel like a third wheel, a outsider. For all accounts he was exactly that. He never went to the academy or had a team. He was the one on the side bench never being substituted on. He didn't mind though. You get used to it. All he could do was simply wait till he could pay his part of the cheque then go home and rest for tomorrow.

"Hey Mara. Is Anko-Sensei really your mother?" A voice broke Mara out of his small trance that he usually sneaked into when in groups.

Mara turned his head to Naruto who was beside him that asked the questions along with chopsticks pointing at him. He let loose his Anko grin and simply nodded. "She's my adopted mother"

Everyone was quiet as they listened with interest. Naruto nodded back before thinking deeply with his lip jutted out. "Have you learned anything from her?" He asked another question.

Mara simply chuckled and blushed as attention was drawn to him. Sakura thought it funny as it was almost like another Hinata when attention shifted to her. They all watched as Mara closed his eyes in focus and quickly did a few hand signs before reaching his hand out towards the centre of the table. A snake came out of his arm and began to coil around until it reached the end of his finger tips.

More then a few people jumped when it appeared in a slightly gross manner. The snake stared down Naruto as it inched closer to the blonde's face. What Naruto didn't realize was the multiple snakes running up his back which came from Mara's chest. The man soon shouted out in terror as the entire group enjoyed the spectacle. Ino even let out a shutter as Mara recalled his scaly friends and cancelled the jutsu. Who knew sleepless nights would finally pay off?

Sakura quietly thanked Naruto for the question as it seemed to break the ice between the group and Mara. She could have done it but it's best when the group itself got involved.

"Can I ask a question?" Mara suddenly spoke which stopped everyone's chatter and brought Sakura out of her thoughts. Mara simply received the silence as a yes as he shifted his position before speaking what came to his mind. "Why do you guys do this?" he asked looking around for an answer.

It caught most off guard until Kiba. "Like get together?" He tried to get a simplified question first.

"Why do you get together and celebrate when we could be competing against each other tomorrow?" Mara tried to simplify on his prior question.

No one really said anything until Naruto laughed out loud. "Because we're all friends" Naruto answered his question as if it was simply ridiculous to ask.

Mara didn't really understand because Anko always said to never let feelings interrupt the mission. Having 'Friends' cause emotions and those were dangerous. They could be turned against you which would endanger others and the village. "I don't get it" Mara simply surmised into words which made some arch eyebrows in curiosity like Ino.

"You don't have many friends do you?" Ino asked as she finished the water that was in her glass.

"I never had friends" Mara explained his entire childhood in four letters. The large round table went quiet as they shifted their views between each other then to Mara.

"It's settled then!" Naruto proclaimed with a finger in the air as if he thought of something ingenious. "We will be your first friends!"

Mara gave the whiskered boy a confused look. The others were quiet until Hinata joined in with cheeks a bright red. "I agree" She shyly followed the boy beside her until Kiba and the rest nodded their heads and grinned.

"I'll be your friend as long as you keep your snakes to yourself" Ino chipped in as everyone laughed, the mood restored to it's cheery extent.

Sakura smiled as well feeling like it was an excellent day. What tomorrow was going to bring was uncertain and who knew? Maybe they would all make it to the finals?

* * *

><p>Mara waited impatiently at the area Anko asked him to go to as everyone milled about. He felt weird coming home last night as if something stirred with in him. He smiled when he wasn't amused by something and when Kakashi and Anko seen him come in they just gave each other a look and chuckled.<p>

Confusing as hell was just the start of it. He couldn't pick out a better way to describe it.

He stood at his gate alone as he tried to focus. The rules were simple in his eyes except for one little thing. He was never given a scroll to start off with. Which meant that he had to take both Heaven and Earth scrolls from a enemy team. It immediately made him think of his new 'Friends'. Would they hesitate to strike at him for a scroll he does not have? Would he strike them? He already knew the answer for his last question. He would strike them down in seconds if only to progress him farther in the exam.

"Begin!"

Mara rushed through the fence door in seconds and was already in the branches. He had to get two scrolls and then proceed to the middle. Do or die.

* * *

><p><em>"Suck it up squirt." Anko said as Mara asked about the contest rules and why he had to get two scrolls. "You wanted in this so this is what you get. You may be asked to do suicidal things in your career as a shinobi. All you can do is grin and take the burden upon your shoulders for your village" She explained in her authoritative tone.<em>

_Mara wasn't foreign to either the tone nor the face she gave him. He simply nodded and turned towards the gate entrance to the forest. He would be lying if he said that he would escape this unharmed but it would take all the tailed beast in this world to stop him._

_"Remember. Don't die just yet." She said in a rare moment of affection for the young guy._

_"Heh, your going to need more then a big, bad forest to stop me mom" He spoke with a confident grin on his face while staring into the forest._

_Anko could only grin behind him before disappearing know that she said what she had to. Even if he did die during this phase she knew he was doing what he wanted and lived for. For a first time in her life she was letting the wolf inside her son free._

* * *

><p>Mara only made it a half kilometre inside the darkened forest until he stopped. Instead of heading straight into the forest he headed for another gate which he found empty. He didn't sense anyone nearby but he paid attention to tracks on the ground and on the tree branches. He was going to need some help to catch this team.<p>

He quickly closed his eyes and then did several hand signs before biting his thumb and smearing the blood under his right. "Summoning Jutsu! Wolf!" He spoke and without any hesitation a large snow white wolf appeared before him.

"Mara?" The wolf spoke as it stretched on the spot. "It has been a while old friend" The voice that came from its mouth was deep and was filled with wisdom.

Mara smiled as he patted the soft white fur a couple of times. "Indeed Hyde. I need your help in tracking a foe through the forest"

The wolf nodded as it began sniffing the ground and eventually gazed into the forest. "One female and two males. The scent is fresh so we should be able to catch up quickly. Get on Mara" He observed the tracks and then bowed down as Mara waste little time as he jumped on his back and held on tight as the wolf picked up speed incredibly quick.

The wolf didn't lie either as the two caught up in a half hour. The wolf just stalked them at a far distance though. Soon the wolf passed them on their far right flank. A plan was already hatching and Mara wasted no time as he jumped from Hyde's back and onto a nearby branch. Biting on his thumb again he swiped the blood under his left eye and said "Summoning Jutsu! Arachnid!"

* * *

><p>"Shiha! Don't go so fast!" The female said behind the other two as they held onto big smiles and jumped from branch to branch. She shook her head as her long, snow white hair played in the air behind her. The deep red orbs stared ahead at her two allies who seemed cocky but otherwise confident. She didn't like it though as this environment seemed so foreign to her.<p>

"We have to worry or the other teams will get ahead of us and take the scrolls." The masked guy in the lead said back as he jumped from another branch.

"Shiha watch out!" She shouted just as the lead man found himself stuck on white string. The remainder of the team could now easily see that he was stuck in a large web that stretched from tree to tree. It was odd how she didn't see it earlier.

"Cut me down from here!" Shiha called back to his teammates as he struggled but felt a sense of weakening in his muscles. "Somethings wrong with this web!" He tried to warn the others as panic was in each word.

The white haired female simply threw a kunai but found it was intercepted by another blade. Both remaining member searched the darkness of the foliage but found no sight of the attacker but soon found another problem as a shadow appeared the girl.

"Behind you Akane!" The warning was shouted out and as she turned her only reaction was to jump left. It saved her life as she watched the spot immediately get crushed by a large serpent. "Be on guard!" She warned as she jumped back again to avoid the snake trying to swallow her whole.

Another scream filled the air as the man in the web seemed in deep pain. His squirming increased in panic as the only non per-occupied teammate watched with a kunai out to defend himself. He watched in horror however as he sensed something below him.

* * *

><p>Sakura and the rest of Team 7 sat still as a scream filled the air. They were quiet for a few seconds as it dawned on them exactly why the forest was aptly named.<p>

"Was that a scream?" Naruto asked as with a shudder as he watched the perimeter of their little resting area.

Sakura could only think of the things heading her way. Could she handle it? Could she kill? Her mind wondered as she thought of her two comrades and then Mara appeared in her mind wearing his wide and slightly creepy grin. He had to do this alone of all things.

"Sakura. Snap out of it and focus" Sasuke called to her in her dream land. She simply nodded her head as she cleared everything inside her head regain focus on the situation.

* * *

><p>"Waru!" Akane cried out as she watched the large arachnid with the red hour glass come from beneath the branch and her fangs digging deep into the man's chest. Akane then breathed deep as she watch the body puff into smoke then produce a log with fangs into it. She grinned before jumping away as the snake launched another attack.<p>

She tried figure out what to do but something felt odd as they have yet to see their attackers. For their to be this many summons of such large creatures it would have to be multiple people. She soon started to make her own hand signals until she saw a glint coming towards her to make her dodge again, interrupting her jutsu. She was absolutely sure now that someone was just watching from the side lines.

"Akane!" Waru called out to her which caused her to see another incoming attack but this time it was much faster then the snake. A flash of white fur and large fangs passed her by to land on a nearby branch. She observed the attacker to be a large wolf of snow white fur and eyes that seem sharpr then any kunai she possessed. She soon felt the pain of being slammed in the back however as the snake manage to catch up.

The pain quickly coursed through her body as the snake hit her square in the back with his tail. She landed with a thump against a nearby branch as she cried out in pain. Waru then landed by her to pick her up.

"We have to retreat!" Waru said as he easily analyzed the situation. They ran into a trap like Academy youngsters. Waru however was smart enough to know when to retreat from a losing situation.

"Wait!" Shiha called from his helpless position. "Don't leave guys!" He cried out and used the remaining strength in his body to struggle.

Waru winced as he knew if they go back for their teammate that they would possibly die. They would fail the exam but they would not lose their lives. This enemy wanted them dead and not wounded.

"Hand over the scrolls!" A voice called from amongst the leaves as the two remaining watch their lone attacker come from the forest ceiling. The long haired boy stood before them with a kunai poised ready for a fight.

Waru and Akane watched in a small point of shock at their attacker. He had long, silky white hair and deep red eyes that seem endless in depth. His exposed torso was mostly covered in tattoo seals which Akane examined carefully. She couldn't but staring for he looked almost identical to her.

Waru had notice it as well as he gave a look at him then to his partner. "What clan do you hail from?"

Mara stood there for a few seconds not exactly expecting that from the enemy. Larrois, Haddori and Hyde soon came to his flanks as they watched their enemies every movement. "It doesn't matter what clan I hail from. Pick now before your friend up their becomes a tasty snack for Larrois here" Mara threatened as he pat one of the long spider legs.

"Are you from Vel' Nuum?" Akane asked as she stood with a grunt from the pain. Her face had a serious expression on it which made Mara squint his eyes to observe her behaviour.

"Mara Vel' Nuum. How would you know my clan?" He spoke with new found interest but was not foolish enough to let down his guard.

"Impossible" Akane simply muttered as her eyes flickered as if she was trying to remember long past memories. "My name is Akane Vel' Nuum. How could you have possibly survived the destruction of the clan building?" She asked now more interested in a long lost family member.

"My clan has been wiped out and I am the sole survivor, woman. Do not test me by tarnishing my name." Mara warned as he held up his Kunai again. Hyde growled loudly to strengthen the threat.

"I was rescued by passing by villagers." She tried to explain but she could see that Mara was having none of it. She produced the scroll and held it before her. "What was your mothers name?" She asked one final question not trying to push his patience too much.

"Tiya" He said as he waited for the scroll but soon found her expression surprising.

"Brother?"


	6. Chapter 6

Tiya Vel' Nuum held onto Mara's small hand as she raced through the large clan mansion. She long ago ran out of kunai and shurikens trying to defend not only herself but her child as well. She stopped as she spotted a enemy in front of her and for a moment she thought she was done for until a flash of white fur slammed into the man to send him into the flames.

"Hyde!" Tiya cried out as she gave her rescuer a hug around the neck. "I owe you and my boy's life!"

"It is nothing Tiya. I assume that our only course is to retreat from this death trap?" The wolf spoke as he tried to spot potential exits.

"No!" The mother protested as she was searching as well. "I must find Akane! She is still trapped somewhere" Tiya explained as she threw the young Mara onto Hyde's back. "Run Hyde! Get away from this place!" She ordered while tears rolled down her dirt smeared face.

The wolf only stood there for a moment before nodding his head in understanding. He leapt down the hallway as Tiya watched only for a second before jumping down the hallway. "Akane!" She shouted as she could hear wood aching from pressure and family dying all around her. "Akane!"

"Mommy!" A voice caught her attention as Tiya turned to see her daughter through a doorway. The tears were easily seen running down the small child's face as Tiya quickly moved towards her. It wasn't until she found a sharp pain in her gut that she knew her life was draining away. She could only look down to see a dagger stabbed deep into her lower abdomen. Her attacker let out a small laugh which caused the woman to see his long dark hair dangle in front of her face.

"Tiya!" A deep voice said behind her as Hyde tried to bite the assailant's arm off. The man however avoided jumping back.

"Damn you Orochimaru!" Tiya cried out in pain and hatred. Mara came to his mother's aid although he didn't know what to do. It was all too much for the small boy. "I swear my family will end your life!"

The pale skinned man could only laugh at her feeble threats. The man only moved for the daughter but Hyde didn't give him a second as he tackled him. Tiya could only watch as Orochimaru, Hyde and his baby girl were thrown out the window.

"Akane!" She cried as a burning beam crashed upon her and Mara. It wasn't much later that a familiar face came into her view. Her last remaining hope for her son.

"Kakashi!"

* * *

><p>"Brother?" Mara repeated the girl's word with some confusion.<p>

"Akane Vel' Nuum?" Hyde spoke out as the two watched the girl. His sharp eyes digging into her as he would watch some helpless prey.

"Is that you Hyde?" She spoke out now feeling a bit taken back. Could it actually be her long lost brother? How could the boy not remember anything from his childhood?

"I can't believe it." The wolf said with a slight chuckle. "All this time"

Mara stood there with a dumb look on his face. He didn't know if she was his sister or not but all he wanted was the scrolls. "The scrolls Akane or I kill your friend" Mara threatened once more not giving in a inch to any sympathy to her possible sister.

Hyde had to look at his summoner and old friend. Mara caught his stare as a tad surprised as if he would never have thought Mara would say that. Mara knew it was about time to shatter that visage.

Akane couldn't believe it. Her brother was right in front of her and all he wants is the damn scrolls! "We finally meet after I thought you died and you threaten me?"

Mara had enough as he perked his lip in a growl. He threw the Kunai in his hand behind him and then heard a scream erupt from Shiha. Akane and Waru watch the Kunai protrude from the young man's leg.

"Wait!" She tried to plead with Mara not knowing if it would work. "I'll give you the damn scroll! I hope you rot with it. I don't know what happened to you after the attack but it apparently was nothing good." She spoke with venom as she threw the scroll to her brother.

Mara was only too happy to catch the scroll in his hands. He was halfway to succeeding in the Exam but at what cost? He shook off any thoughts about morals knowing such thoughts could get him killed in combat. "Take your man and leave. I hope you don't find yourself at my mercy again because I may not be as kind"

"If Mom could see you now she would be sick" Akane could only say as she passed her brother to help Waru cut Shiha loose.

"My mother is Anko Mitarashi. Tiya is nothing but a foreign memory to me now" Mara simply responded before siting on Hyde's back ready to run off again.

"I take it back" Akane said as she held the wounded Shiha in one arm for given support. "Your no brother of mine. It seems the clan will die with me"

Mara only huffed in annoyance before running away into the forests darkness. Larrois and Haddori both disappearing into a cloud of smoke. The boy examined the Earth scroll in his hand and smiled. He was getting closer and closer to showing the Hokage who was going to win that bet.

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood before the Hokage with his hand sin his pockets. Both of them have been discussing about the past and the Chunin Exam until a knock came from the door. Kakashi turned towards the intrusion as a Shinobi clad in the Exam examiner came through the door and bowed respectively to the Hokage.<p>

"What is the reason for the intrusion?" The Hokage asked as he sat back down at his office seat.

"Anko Mitarashi has sent me. Something has happened Hokage" The man reported as he held out three pictures. "Those three have been located dead at a small shrine sight. Their faces have been what looks like melted off. Anko has began chase into the Forest of Death and request two teams of ANBU for support"

The Hokage let out a sigh as the first problem of the Exam bloomed before him. "Thank you." The Hokage said before signing a certain paper then handed it to the Shinobi. "Deliver this to the ANBU headquarters and return to your post"

"Yes Hokage" The young man said before quickly rising from his bow and left the room closing the door behind him.

"It's Orochimaru. I don't know what he is after but I know that Jutsu" The Hokage tapped a finger on his lower lip deep in thought. "Anko will be chasing after him Kakas-" The older man tried to explain but just as he thought the white haired man was gone without a sound or good bye. The Hokage only smiled as he himself stood up to follow.

* * *

><p>"Damn that devil woman" Kakashi said under his breath as he raced through the streets and towards the forest. To most he was just a flash of speed flying through the streets desperately trying to push himself faster and faster. He knew only fragments of Anko's past but if Orochimaru was involved it was nothing good.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shadow snake hand Jutsu!" Anko shouted as the snakes emerged from her sleeve. Her expression showed more then enough the venom in her glare and the hatred she held. The snakes shot forward and slammed into the large tree and as the wood shards flew away she pulled back.<p>

The pale man emerged from the tree as four snakes had bit deep into his skin to pin him to the tree. Anko didn't waste a second as she stabbed a kunai into both their hands and formed a seal with the other by combining her and Orochimaru hands.

The snake eyes opened wide as he recognized the seal before him. "That couldn't be!"

"We are going to die here together Orochimaru" Anko said as if it was a promise. All past memories flashed before her but she didn't halt. This was for herself and for the better future of Konoha.

"Anko!" A voice came suddenly as a kunai stabbed Orochimaru suddenly in the throat. Anko was in shock as she turned to see Kakashi leaping from a branch to land behind her.

"Kakashi! You shouldn't be here!" She shouted at him as she heard a laughter and turned further to see a figure behind Kakashi. The white haired ninja turned but not quick enough as a force slammed into his back to send him into a nearby tree.

"You should thank him Anko" Orochimaru said as he formed out of the wood to stand behind her. "For that thing you stabbed is nothing but a replication"

Anko watched in slight horror to see as the being before her slowly started to melt as if mud. She was about to commit suicide for nothing. She couldn't believe how rash she was to let her feelings and emotions get the best of her.

"Don't stop the Chunin Exams dear Anko" The snake like man said as he began to move away. She tried to charge him but soon fell to her knees raked with pain. She reached for neck and cursed at him with her eyes screwed tight hoping that it would fade away.

Kakashi soon recovered and found himself behind Anko with his hands around her sides. His gaze however was piercing towards the man that was slowly being engulfed in purple flames. The two Konoha Shinobi watched as the man finally disappeared out of view as they let out a breath of relief.

Anko however still ached as she felt the back of her neck. She tried to push Kakashi away but knew better as he held close to her. "Your like a lost puppy that found his way back" She said with dry humour but he simply ignored it.

He had checked the perimeter for the fifth time before looking down to her and tried to examine any wounds. "Why did you rush in like that? You could have gotten yourself killed" He tried to verbally punish her.

"Yeah but what's life without some excitement eh? You should live a little more there old man" She tried to tease him as she tried to stand feeling the pain dull away.

Kakashi could only huff at that idea. "I think you live enough for both Mara and myself." He said as they both stood looking at each other deeply.

Anko felt a pain upon her heart as she thought more of Mara and Kakashi. She almost gave everything away just to kill Orochimaru. Mara and Kakashi was just about everything she had left these days beside the duty to the village. It wasn't until she felt the familiar feeling on her lips that she was dragged away from her thoughts.

Kakashi didn't waste time to pull away to place the mask back on his face. "Don't do that without me again, got it?" He said pointing a finger under her chin. She just gave him his grin that he also remembered Mara perfecting to a T. "Stubborn woman"

"We have to track him down. Mara is still in here somewhere and so can _he_"

* * *

><p>Mara ducked as a branch almost hit him off the back of his large white wolf, Hyde. The two made great speed as they did a cork screw in mid air which made the boy grin deeply. This was the way he always wanted to live his life, free and unrestricted.<p>

He couldn't help but stand on the wolf with his feet using chakra to make sure he didn't fall off. The air flicked his long hair everywhere behind him as he soon jumped from his seated position to run along his old friend at great speed.

"My, my" A voice spoke out as both beast and boy stopped as they searched. They couldn't see anything or sense any chakra which made him worry that much more. Did they fall into a trap so carelessly?

"So the Mara Vel' Nuum has survived the destruction of his clan hm?" The voice came from behind them as a tall man with pale skin and long dark hair stared intensely at the boy.

Mara wasted no time as he swung low with his Kunai and Hyde swiped high only for both of them to miss. They searched everywhere again only to find the man striking from above but by the time was reacted the Kunai blade streaked down his body from his top right shoulder to his stomach leaving a fine line of blood in its wake. The boy cried out in pain as Hyde growled in frustration at the attackers speed and stealth.

Hyde however had little time to think as he dodged a large serpent which destroyed the branch Mara was kneeling on. The boy soon stabbed his kunai into a nearby tree and began a slowing decent while holding his wounded shoulder. The pain only seemed to multiply as he slid down the tree and as the pain grew so did his cries.

Hyde knew the young master may not be able to hold out much longer. "You need to retreat Mara! Run!" The wolf beckoned as his sharp eyes found his pain stricken master.

"I don't think so"

Hyde jumped to a nearby to watch the young man gain his foot on the side of the tree. "No Mara, your not ready for that Jutsu" The wolf cried out almost to beg the young man to stop.

"No longer Hyde. It's time to stop treating me like a sick child and keeping me back from the rest" Mara protested wearing his painful grin. Mara winced in pain as he swiped his hand down his wound, from shoulder to stomach, and then punching his gut where a large round tattoo was placed.

Orochimaru watched with amusement as the boy began one of the more fearsome summons in his bloodline. The reason the Vel' Nuum clan has short life spans was due to this bond between immortal darkness and human host. His eyes widened as he observed the process with high interest.

Mara screamed out in pain as his hand was deep into the seal and then something grabbed a hold. He began to pull his hand out only to feel something starting to consume him. He leaned down and watched as a bottomless darkness started oozing out from the seal.

"Mara!" Hyde tried to plead with the boy while dodging the large snake.

Mara gave one last shout as the dark consumed him from top to bottom. It soon stopped as the ooze retreated back inside the seal but instead left a smooth metallic exterior behind. Mara shifted his shoulders then opened his eyes as the deep red eyes gave a new focus.

"Fight it Mara! You can't let it consume you" Hyde tried to warn but it seemed useless as Mara had his eyes bearing holes towards Orochimaru who only laughed at the whole situation.

"It seems like there is two interesting prospects at this Exam" The man observed as he turned away but before he could even try Mara was standing before him with fist raised to strike. Orochimaru suddenly was put on the defensive as he put up a block but the force sent him flying back towards a tree. "Come Mara! Show me everything you have!" The pale man taunted as he jumped forward to strike at the silent boy.

Mara only used one hand to close around the attacking leg and then strike with his fist. It was blocked but now the two were interlocked until they gave a shove to gain some freedom in space between them. Mara had yet to say a single word as most of his face was but a smooth surface except for the two small slots for vision.

Mara didn't waste anytime to press the attack however as he made hand signs so quick Hyde had trouble even recognizing them. Sticking out both of his arms was when Hyde began to recognize focused chakra begin to form and soon the attack came. Snakes came forth from one arm while twin water dragons came from the other at blinding speed.

The wolf had to dodge back to avoid getting caught in the wide cone of attack. Orochimaru observed the attack as he quickly formed with in the wood as the attack demolished all in it's wake. Wherever the enemy decided to come out from the tree's it was assaulted with a deadly force.

Orochimaru soon found himself coming out of the branch right below the boy as he smiled mischievously. It wasn't until a snake came out of Mara's back that his smile faded. Orochimaru soon found the fangs deeply imbedded deep into his neck as the poison seeped in deep. Feeling in his body almost gone as he fell limp hanging out from the wood.

* * *

><p>"We have to hurry!" Anko pushed her body closer to her top speed as she could feel the presence of her former Sensei close ahead. It only made her hurry which left Kakashi in her trail but still keeping up.<p>

They cleared some brushes to view the battle before them or what looks to be the end of it. Orochimaru was just kicked in the face but she recognized that smile anywhere. The man had a plan up his sleeve.

Kakashi watched the other combatant however. The boy had the long hair which belonged to Mara but he was covered in a foreign matter that seemed black as the darkest night and depthless as the ocean.

"Kakashi" A large white wolf landed nearby as he watched the boy crouch then leap after Orochimaru. Something was off though as he was considerably slower then the first attack. The black began to retreat from his body. Soon the boy was his normal self as the black metal retreated back into the seal on his stomach. "He used the Immortal summon and he is wounded deeply. We need to get him to a hospital and quick"

Anko however went wide eyed as she charged from her position to attack. "No Mara!"

It was too late however as Orochimaru's fangs inflicted the damage as the curse seal was planted.

"Everything you hold close Anko will be mine"


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi sat on a chair as his eyes sifted through the pages of the book in front of him. His eyes may have been going through the motion of reading but his mind was somewhere off in the distance. Several things happened in such a short period of time and he was feeling the stress of the load bearing down on his shoulders. Not only did Sasuke receive the dreaded curse seal but so did Mara. The Jonin let his eyes wonder to the hospital bed where Mara laid.

_"He is in a comatose state right now. However, there is something wrong with the heart as if it is being constricted by a invisible force. We think it has something to do with the seal" The doctor said as he stood facing both Anko and Kakashi._

_"The curse seal on his neck?" Anko asked as she arched a eyebrow in curiosity. Trying her best to understand what was wrong with Mara._

_"No, although it is causing problems all on it's own" The doctor noted before placing his hand on the patients shirt. Lifting he exposed the circular tattoo which had seemed to grow in a weird fashion. "This seal is a forbidden Jutsu. It summons something that should be kept under wraps and for all intensive purposes is beyond my knowledge of how he could get it."_

_"He was born with it. It is something that has been inter mingled with his blood due to his fore fathers" Kakashi explained but the man just silently nodded as he scribbled something onto his note pad._

_"However he got it is not the problem, removing it is. It is trying to kill him though as if to choke him to death on the inside" The doctor said before concentrating his chakra over the seal. "Any attempts to remove the seal are meet with little to no results which makes me think that there may be something special to trigger the release of the seal."_

The boy has been in a deep sleep ever since his battle with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. When Kakashi wasn't training Sasuke for the third phase of the Chunin exam he was in the room by Mara's side. The Evil Seal Suppressant has been implanted on the boy's body but Kakashi could see the worry on Anko's face. The white haired man let out a soft sigh as he was lucky to convince the woman to head home to bed only shortly before.

Sudden violent convulsions overcame the boy on the bed as a whine on the machine beeped showing a flat line for his heart. Kakashi went wide eyed in shock before jumping up from his seat to see the motionless boy before them.

"Doctors!"

* * *

><p>Anko ran through the raining streets after the news she received. She even had to jump over a few carts trying to make their way through the market. She didn't waste time as she was on the rooftops jumping from roof to roof until she found herself diving for the hospital front door.<p>

_"Anko-Sensei, Something has happened at the hospital..."_

Dodging patients and staff alike she bursted through the door to see the final act of the doctor pulling the sheet over his head. Kakashi could only give her a small shake off his head before taking Anko in his arms even though she was punching madly.

* * *

><p>The next day was bleak even though the sun was brightly shining over the village. A few droplets from yesterday's rain could be seen glistening on the grass. It didn't even matter much to the village as he was neither a Shinobi or even very out going. His name just simply faded from the village roster.<p>

Kakshi and Anko stood over the burial site in their black uniform. They were quiet as the wind blew the grass and distant trees that lined around the grave yard.

"I am sorry Kakashi, Anko." A elderly voice said as the couple turned to see the Hokage also dressed in his black uniform. Before the two could say anything to him the man simply placed his hand up to silence them. "I made the bet that sent that young man to his death bed." The old man tried to apologize for his act in the whole situation. He bent down to lay a single white flower that reminded him of the colour of the boy's hair. White as freshly fallen snow.

"No Hokage." Anko said as she kept her gaze on the grave before her. "You have made him more happy then we could ever have by letting him taking that exam. The wolf was set free for the first time in his life" She explained but in the process let a single tear drop which glided down her cheek. There is one thing the she was mad about however as she stood on the wrong side of the burial ground. They stood where the villagers were buried.

The Hokage just nodded his head in acknowledgement as they stood in quiet remembrance. "You are wondering why he is buried here?" The older man spoke up easily reading the woman's mind through expression and past experience. "It is following of the oldest traditions and rules Anko. I am simply abiding them like the forefathers before me. That however should not tell us to label our dead. Remember Mara Vel' Nuum for who he was"

With those finally words he gave their shoulders a squeeze and a nod of his head before walking off to continue his busy schedule now that the Chunin exam was coming along to it's final stage. Along the way he watched a group of nine youngsters walk towards Anko and Kakshi. They were all dressed in formal clothing along with holding flowers.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura spoke up as the older couple turned to the newest mourners.

Kakashi turned to see not only his team but the other six rookies who entered the exam. Some were still bandaged from their fights. He examined some of their faces and could tell that tears have already been shed, especially Sakura. "Thanks for coming everyone" Kakashi simply managed to thank them as he and Anko moved aside to let them pay their respect to the fallen.

Time had passed as everyone laid their flower until Naruto was the last one. "Kakashi. Why is Mara not buried with the rest of our comrades?" He asked before he would lay down his own flower from Ino's flower shop.

"He was never a Shinobi Naruto." Kakashi flatly answered almost as if he was trying to switch the subject.

"No!"

Everyone turned to look at Naruto whom just shouted, something that seemed taboo for a funeral service. "He was both a comrade and a friend! He deserves to be buried in the proper place!" He protested with knuckles tightened until they turned white. "If I was Hokage I would put things right!"

Kakashi could only sympathize with the boy. If you would look around the grave yard you could see allotments for entire families and clans and then a small space for single burials. Loners. It felt wrong but it was tradition.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted at him with furious eyes that had been shedding tears. She stopped however as a hand was placed on her shoulders. Looking up she could see Anko-sensei looking at Naruto.

"Mara watched all of you from the side lines. Racing with you but always in the shadow" She started almost choking through her words. "If you want to set things right then honour his death. All he wanted to do was become a Shinobi to protect the village and the people." Anko suddenly remembered the moments when the white haired boy would run around the house with her Hidden Leaf protector around his neck. 2.1He never got his own...2.2

Kakashi sensed his girlfriend's weak position and moved in. "Be the best Shinobi you can be. Carry the will of fire inside your hearts"

Everyone nodded their heads as they left the graveyard. Sakura only gave the solemn place one final look over shoulders before continuing on her way back home.

* * *

><p>A year had passed as the village watched suffering and happiness. Life and death. Children becoming adults and the will of fire being passed along for the newer generations to hold. To protect both village and loved ones.<p>

Many have been through hardships and overlooking them all would be the Konoha grave yard which sleeps peacefully under the sky and wind. Today was the one year anniversary of a hard moment for a certain couple which found themselves placing two white flowers below the small headstone. The quiet, all too familiar to the two as they recalled all their memories with the boy that they used to hold or speak to when they were not on missions.

It almost seemed that time had gone by way too fast and before they knew it they found themselves back at this depressing spot. How many times has he done this? How many times did he place a flower upon a grave of both comrades and now family? His duty could be a cruel mistress but a necessary one.

* * *

><p>"You understand your mission?" A voice spoke in the darkness as the lone light shone upon the young man kneeling with his head down. The long silky white hair touching the ground.<p>

"Yes my liege" The man simply responded with total obedience and with a voice devoid of life which used to be more vibrant.

"Good" The man chuckled in the dark as he shifted his position in his chair. "Now go and fulfil my will"

A simple nod was all that the young man responded with as he disappeared in a form of mist.

The man leaned forward as his face came into the light to show his pale face and his long tongue tracing his lips. A simple knock intruded his thoughts as a man with glasses and a tray entered the room.

"You have finally used _that_ pawn my Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked while he sat the tray on the stand beside Orochimaru's chair. He began to mix the powder then pour the results into the hot water cup.

"Death would be to easy to endure Kabuto. Konoha will feel my full wrath and what better a reason then one of their own _deceased_?" He began to lick his lips more in anticipation of the coming events that he had carefully planned out.

"But was it wise to send both Sasuke and Mara?" Kabuto tried to wonder why his lord risked so much for something so simple. "Why not just send Mara?"

"Konoha is in a very precious state right now Kabuto" Orochimaru began as he finished the last of the medicine. "I want to dangle a precious bauble in front of their very eyes and watch them weep in frustration"


	8. Chapter 8

The two young men sat outside the simple tea shop trying to enjoy the quiet as the owner came b periodically to refill their cups. It was sunny and the birds enjoyed every ounce of it as they flew circles above. The two pale men however seemed unamused by either the weather or the refreshments.

"So you understand the plan then?" Sasuke asked calmly as he finished what was in his glass before placing it on the bench.

"Don't underestimate me Uchiha" The long white haired man that had deep red eyes replied with a tad of annoyance. "Are you prepared for the attention we will be attracting?" A question was fired back towards Sasuke.

The young Uchiha simply nodded. He knew exactly what he was getting into and his resolve would not break down no matter what happened. He still had things to achieve and a certain person to kill before his time was up.

"There is a Konoha squad visiting one of the lords of the area. So can we hurry up already?" The young man said as he placed his cup down beside Sasuke's. Standing up he stretched as he was dressed in a similar white clothing as his Uchiha counterpart.

"Just try not to kill any if you can avoid it Mara" Sasuke said as he stood to follow the other. Mara Vel' Nuum was a lone survivor of his clan after a slaughter in their own clan house so a kinship of sorts was established when Mara was found in Orochimaru's service. They were never cheery or in high spirits but they sparred against each other and helped evaluate to make each other stronger.

Mara could only give him a sly smile but was quiet. Sasuke only frowned slightly in his own response before taking the lead as they both began to talk down the dirt road.

* * *

><p>The guard to the large castle stood with a spear in his hand. The day was dull and devoid of any form of entertainment but his shift was short so he couldn't complain. He was walking around the outer wall when he heard something. His spear came to the ready with the sharp blade ready to stab out. It wasn't till a small rabbit ran from the shrub that the guard let out a breath of relief.<p>

The two shadows overhead passed without even a shred of attention pulled to them.

* * *

><p>"Now Naruto make sure to keep your mouth shut when we address the lesser Lord of the area." Sakura warned her comrade as she jumped from branch to branch. She was concentrating on the mission ahead and was relieved to know that they were simply delivering a report to the office estate. What was in the report however was classified and she had no cue as to the contents.<p>

"Come on Sakura!" Naruto tried to protest as he was taking lead of the small squad which consisted of Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi. "I'm more responsible these days!"

"Then shouldn't you be quieter?" Sai suggested with his blank expression as he followed behind closer to Kakashi who held onto the scroll.

Naruto simply shot him a glare before following the advice as they came to the forest edge. The castle top was visible ahead of them which meant they were to take the road from here to avoid confrontation from guards. Shinobi were a frightening matter to many so it was wise to avoid any misunderstandings. This time Kakashi took the lead as they walked along the dirt road. It wasn't long until they found themselves stepping upon stone which meant that someone important frequented these roads.

"Halt!" The guard captain spoke out as the team stopped before the gate. "What are your reasons for coming here?" The older guard asked as he waited with one hand on his sword.

Kakashi just played it cool as he had to do this plenty times before. "We are here on business between the Lord and Konoha" Kakashi formally spoke and the man nodded.

The guard captain simply nodded to his subordinates who began to open the door for their new guests. The castle courtyard was nothing spectacular but easily many times larger then any house in Konoha. Naruto gasped for a slight second before letting one of his big smiles over take his face.

The smile however was quickly disappearing as he found several spears and other assortment of weapons directed to him. A circle of the lord's guard quickly circled the Shinobi who threw their hands up to show that they were unarmed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sakura shouted out in surprise as one man pushed his way to the front. His armour was decorated with more battle honours and the helmet he wore showed a badge of the Lord's office.

"You are sentence to execution due to a foiled plot to assassinate the Lord" The man spoke out as he drew his own sword from its sheath. "Give us the documents and surrender all your weapons" The man barked with authority but the Shinobi didn't move.

Kakashi only nodded to his group before swift movements began to happen. Before the officer could order his men to attack a large smoke bellowed forth which blinded the castle guards. The wind however quickly blew away any trace of the smoke to show the Konoha Shinobi had disappeared.

"Find them! Protect the Lord!" The Officer shouted as the guards began running in multiple directions to search for the intruders.

Kakashi watched from the rooftop while kneeling. His team was stealthy and quick just like he expected which was quickly becoming the only good thing to this mission.

"Is there something you're not telling us Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in a whisper as she knelt beside him to observe the guardsmen below them.

"I was told nothing which makes me believe that this may be a set up" Kakashi said as he began to look around in the hopes to see the root of this problem but nothing surfaced.

"Could it be Orochimaru or the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked trying to understand what was going on.

"Possibly. Whatever is in these documents must be important then." Kakashi said as he motioned for his team to follow. "We have to get to the bottom of this. Follow me and be careful"

* * *

><p>"Lord!" A man dressed in a officers uniform saluted before dropping to a knee. "The intruders have eluded us but we are searching the premises top to bottom. We will find them my Lord" The man promised. The lord who sat upon a expensive throne simply waved him off as he tapped his fingers on the arm rest.<p>

The Lord's eyes just stared at the opposite wall with boredom. It wasn't until the guards that surrounded him fell to the ground without making a sound which startled him. Quickly standing he pulled a small dagger from his clothes and held it out. He found himself spinning in circles trying to find his foe only to get a voice.

"Lord" The voice addressed him appropriately which only meant the intruders had found him. "We came to deliver a message from the Hokage but we were greeted with hostility. Care to explain?"

"You tried to assassinate both my daughter and myself!" The Lord cried out in the hopes that more guards would come rushing. "Show yourself!"

It was a presence behind him that made him spin with sword raised but the Lord quickly found a strong grasp around his wrist and a single eye staring at him. The headband showing his allegiance clearly showing.

"It was you Konoha Shinobi scum that tried to kill my daughter!" The Lord spat at his foe which Kakashi jerked his head left to avoid the flying saliva.

"It couldn't be. We were the only ones from our village and we have just arrived your Lordship" Kakashi tried to explain his village's innocence. The look on the Lord's face however was full of rage which meant little rational thinking. Kakashi pushed the Lord back as the government official stumbled before falling onto his back.

"No back up?" The Lord spoke with a voice that made Kakashi arch a eyebrow in surprise. The tone changed from only seconds ago as Kakashi had a bad feeling run up his spine. "How foolish of you" The Lord said as he stood up but wearing a large grin this time. A grin that reminded him of a certain someone. He didn't have much time to think about it due to the Lord snapping his fingers which caused several tags to fall from the ceiling.

'Exploding Tags!' Kakashi noticed immediately as the explosion soon engulfed the very room. Smoke started to go through the blown out windows which brought all that more attention to the situation.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called out as a fire started in the closed in confines. Kakashi bursted from the smoke a few seconds later carrying the limp body of the Lord.

"We have to get out of here!" Kakashi ordered as the rest of his team nodded in agreement. It wasn't long until they laid the Lord down in the courtyard were his guards were more then eager to help him.

"We have to report back to Konoha immediately" Kakashi said as he placed the scroll in the Lord's clothes. Yet again he received nods of agreement as they turned to leave.

It was something small but Sakura sensed strong chakra sources that didn't belong to either her or her teammates. She turned to face the burning castle and watch one of the doors as two figures stepped out of the blaze untouched by dirt or grim. One with medium dark hair and a very serious air about him while the other had long, white hair and held to himself a grin.

It took moments for anything to register for her. _'It couldn't be. It was impossible.'_

Sakura had to blink as if to eliminate some sort of illusion being played upon her. Two people that she thought of constantly now suddenly appear out of smoke and fire?

Mara didn't waste anytime though as he started his hand signs already which Sasuke scoffed at for being so hurried. Mara quickly finished as he let two large streams of water dragons come pouring out from his hands.

"Kakashi! Naruto!" Sakura shouted almost chocking on a tear she was fighting to keep back. "It's Sasuke and Ma-" She tried to finish her warning until she was clipped on her side that sent her to the ground. Over her was a water dragon opening it's large maw as if to devour a meal whole until a few shuriken disrupted the water flow.

"Sakura!" Naruto landed beside his comrade as he looked up to see his attackers.

"Hey old man, I'm home" Mara said wearing the very same grin he practically absorbed from Anko. Sasuke just stood beside him with his arms crossed obviously not interested in such banter.

"Mara! Sasuke!" Naruto called out almost not believing it himself until Kakashi passed the rest of his teammates. The man was quiet as he observed Mara who only gave his Father a arched eyebrow in curiosity. "How is this possible?"

"Sorry but Lord Orochimaru's secrets are a family recipe that 'I cannot give out willy nilly" Mara joked as he pulled the top of his Kimono down so it would hag down the back of his legs.

Kakashi was surprised for a moment as he viewed the new Mara Vel' Nuum before him. Tattoos were covering his body now which meant several different summoning jutsu pacts he has done. It would have taken him years if he were to do the same at Konoha.

"Now I know there is a lot of catching up to do but I'm on a tight schedule" Mara said as he bit his thumb and traced a line linking two tattoos. "Summoning jutsu!" Mara shouted as both Haddori and Larrois appeared in a giant boom of smoke.

"Why?" Sakura whispered under her breath as she watched the even develop in front of her. She had to get to her feet and try her best to ignore the pain that came from her side. "We can work things out Sasuke, Mara. You can come back to the village with us"

Mara turned to Sasuke who only drew his katana and shook his head slightly to deject the idea. Mara in turn shrugged his shoulders as he gaze backed to his old comrades. "Oh? Then let me guess. You will keep me in a house until I die? No thanks Babe" Mara replied to the plea knowing full well what the answer would be.

"There is something else that Orochimaru has offered you then" Kakashi asked as he steadied himself for combat.

"Very perceptive pops" Mara said as he ran his hand along the large scales of Haddori. "That unfortunately will be the last of our discussion." Mara decided as he ordered his creatures forward. Larrois spewed a large amount of web which Naruto and Sakura jumped to either sides to avoid. They soon found however that this gave Larrois the time to strike.

Sasuke wanted this to be over sooner rather then later so he knew it was time to intervene. Standing on top of Haddoris' head he soon began to block any sort of incoming attack as the creature began to strike freely. Sasuke began exchanging blows with Kakashi and Sai as Mara dealt with the other two.

Sakura could barely believe but it was time for her to wake up. Mara was here to hurt not only herself but her friends. If she was lucky she could take him back to the village to heal wounds that, until moments ago, were healed. She dodged left again to avoid flying web but that left her other side open for attack which Mara quickly took advantage of. He quickly swiped his foot out and connected to her ribs to hear a cry of pain come from her mouth.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted in worry as he summoned five clones to accompany him as they charged Mara. One went down from spider webs which caught Naruto's attention and he swiftly ordered all his clones to distract the large spider.

""Still using only clones?" Mara obsered as he jump back to avoid a punch towards the jaw. "A one trick pony show that I should have defeated a year ago" He teased which just made Naruto snarl and shout retorts back.

Sakura quickly regained her ground and placed a hand on her side which glowed a soft green. The pain quickly died which was enough for her so she didn't bother wasting anymore chakra. "I don't know what Orochimaru has promised you Mara but it's all a lie!" Sakura tried to plead with the young man but she saw no change in his expression.

"A lie?" Mara repeated her words with amusement. "I know he's lying" Mara said with a chuckle as he gave his Anko grin. "He does however let me out to play once and while which is more then I ever got in Konoha, the rotten place that it is.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted which started to annoy Mara to an extent. "All you do is whine and complain about your caged in life. Maybe if you worked at getting out more then you wouldn't be where you are now!"

Mara's lip twitched and a small familiar pain grew on the back of his neck.

"Mara!" Sakura tried to plead one more time. "Please come back to the village. I'm sure the village will welcome you back. I want you back" She tried her best to convince him and even Naruto was a little suspicious at her intentions.

"I had enough of this" Mara said in anger as black swirls started to form over his face and into his hair. He quickly did a few hand signs then shot out one hand "Shadow Snake Hand Jutsu!"

Naruto and Sakura tried to jump left or right as snakes came at them in blinding speed. Sakura didn't escape in time as a snake bit deep into her leg which she winced in pain. The snake however wasn't finished as it dragged her down to slam into the ground. The snakes began to redraw back into Mara's hand and when he smiled he sent them again only to get a ink drawn bird to intercept. It was Sai to the rescue as he threw a few kunai to distract Mara.

The white haired man only clicked his teeth together in annoyance but when he looked over to Sasuke who whistled he knew that it was time to retreat. He nodded his hand and before he knew it Kakashi jumped for his own son. Mara watched the man who had both his regular eye and the Sharingan showing. It was the expression of longing and fear of losing something precious.

Mara only gave his father a familiar Anko grin as Kakashi's hand swiped through mist. Mara nor Sasuke were anywhere to be seen. Kakashi could only curse under his breath until a small intake of breath was heard behind him.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted in worry as he picked the young woman in his hands. She was breathing but she winced in pain. "Sakura what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked again trying to understand what was going on.

"It's poison" Kakashi plainly said as he put his arms around her form and began to retreat back to their village. "The snakes she was bitten by carry a variety of poison which could kill her in a few minutes or in a few days and until we get home all we can do is hope she can hold out" Kakashi explained as he turned to Sai. "You will take Sakura on one of your birds so you can get there as soon as possible. When you reach the hospital call for Anko and tell her to come to the hospital. Explain the jutsu I just spoke about and she will understand"

Sai nodded in silent agreement to the plan and ignored Naruto's constant worrying about him going as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Anko finally finished a few papers for the upcoming Chunin exam and let out a deep breath of relief until a phone rang in her tiny office. She was shocked for a moment before grabbing her jacket and heading out of the door towards the hospital. Scenarios began swirling in her head but most of them were related to Orochimaru.<p>

Quickly she was ushered to the emergency room to see a pink haired Sakura lying on the bed still wrecked with pain. "Anko! Over here" A voice called to her as she ran to the group of docters. She could see on their faces of both worry and tiredness.

"We have already resurrected her once from a failure in her heart. Unless we have a antidote she will die." The lead doctor began his somber report until he came to the lone hope for the girl. "If we had a pure example of the poison we can create a cure which brings us to you"

Anko could only nod before summon her own Shadow Snake Hands which just writhed around her hand and arm. They quickly extracted the right poison from the snake that matched Sai's description. Anko called them back and did the only thing she could now and waited. After a few hours the group of doctors shook hands with smiles and cheers. "It was a great success and Sakura Haruno will make a full recovery. She will be in bed for a few days due to some bruised ribs but that is the most of her worries. Thanks for everything Anko" The doctor explained with a large smile as he shook her hand.

Anko just smiled and thanked the group before entering the room and siting by the girl. "Did Orochimaru do this to you Sakura?" Anko whispered as she gazed upon the girl lying on the bed asleep.

"No" A voice appeared behind her which caused her to turn sharply with a kunai in hand. She stared up to her boyfriend who just did a small wave hello although she sensed a heavy weight upon him. "Well not him directly"

"Then who could it be?" Anko asked both him and herself. "I only taught the move to Mara and I only taught him poisons to leave the foe in a comatose state for a few hours." She recalled the night she stayed up till morning teaching the boy so he would know it for the exam. She still ached for the lose but it she has long dealt with it.

"Prepare yourself Anko because this is going to be tough for both of us." Kakashi warned her as he took a seat but before he could say anything Naruto and a few others from the village swarmed in. It would seem whoever wasn't on a mission came to see their friend after hearing the news. Naruto stood with a couple of balled fists. Kakashi knew how much that battle pained him as he saw Sasuke and didn't even get a chance to bring the old friend back. To top it off, Mara wounded and almost killed Sakura which would only push Naruto harder then before.

"I swear I will beat them to a pulp and bring them both back to the village" Naruto squeezed his fists even tighter as he gazed upon Sakura's sleeping form.

"Both?" Anko inquired as she was confused. Was there someone besides Sasuke that Naruto and the rest of Team 7 were aiming for?

"Sasuke and Mara" He said with a snarl but then the room grew silent and Kakashi only lowered his head.

"What did you just say?" Anko said as her own fist were starting to ball. Kakashi knew the fireball inside her lover was about to explode.

Sasuke and Mara attacked us." Naruto said as he turned to the group. "Mara did this"

Surprise was spread amongst all the faces. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Anko were speechless as they all tried to process the information. Anko only turned to see Kakashi nod his head in agreement towards what Naruto just said.

"It couldn't be" Anko said almost trying to play it off which made Kakashi's heart squeeze in pain. It was hard enough on him but now to see Anko's face just did him in.

"It was him Anko-Sensei" A pained voice came from the bed. Everyone turned to see Sakura weakly look back at them with a small smile. "He's alive and I failed to bring him back along with Sasuke" She blamed herself but Naruto was beside her in a instant.

"It's not your fault Sakura. We will get them back even if I have to tear the world apart to do it. They are still our friends and we will make them see it" Naruto said in a promise which he raised his fist to show his promise's strength.

"Then that means that..." Anko thought deeply for a second before raising her head dawning on it. "That son of a bitch!" She shouted in anger before practically kicking the door open and stomping out of the hospital.

"Orochimaru better watch out. Hell hath no fury like a mother's scorn" Kakashi said as he left to follow her straight to the Hokage's office to try and calm her down.

* * *

><p>"So it seems Naruto was as loud and annoying as usual" Mara said after a long period of silence between both Sasuke and him. They sat quietly drinking tea as the distant sun was just setting.<p>

Sasuke let out a very rare chuckle as he finished his own drink. "I don't think he will ever change that part of him" Sasuke said as he just admired the setting sun.

"Sakura even has gained some womanly charm too. Maybe I should go back to the village" He joked but nothing was stirred from Sasuke's expressions. The atmosphere between them seemed a little sombre so it was about as good as any to ask. "I guess it will never be easy fighting old friends will it?" Mara asked seriously while looking out as well.

Sasuke was quiet before standing and stretching one shoulder. "It's time to go home Mara" He simpl suggested as he started to walk for Lord Orochimaru's hideout. He was glad that his teammate just gave up on waiting for a answer from him because he didn't have one. Sasuke didn't know if he ever would have a answer for that question.


	9. Chapter 9

"Explain to me again why we are at a hot springs and not going after our enemies?" Naruto said as he rested in the water with his eyes closed.

Kiba floated by on his back and only groaned at the hundredth time explaining the situation to the simple minded guy beside him. "Lady Tsunade said we are relieved of duty for a short period to rest before she starts major operations again."

Naruto just groaned as he rather be in the field trying to find Sasuke and Mara. He simply just mumbled something and crossed his arms instead of trying to push it onto the other guys who seemed to be enjoying the springs.

"Think of it this way Naruto!" Lee came to his side with a smile and a thumbs up. "We are resting our youthful spirits so we can fight all that much harder against the enemies!"

"Shut up Lee" Neji said as the quiet Hyuga clan member had his head back and his eyes closed. "No more 'Youthful' speak while we are here for the next couple of days" Neji then warned his teammate in his monotone voice.

Naruto and Lee both let out a sigh as they sat across from the buzz kill. Shino didn't make things any better as he sat by himself but still wore his glasses which freaked Naruto out a bit. "Shino! Why do you still wear those in the hot springs!"

* * *

><p>Sakura just sat in the water thankful that it wasn't mixed bathing or she would have to put up with the guys. She only had to put up with Ino but she wasn't half bad. If anything it was Ino who was the most excited to be coming to the hot springs that she even packed most of Choji's and Shikamaru's clothes.<p>

"Oh Hinata!" Ino cheered with a bright smile on her face. "I'll do your hair tonight!" She suggested and Sakura knew where this was heading. Hinata was now under Ino's 'Sleepover' Jutsu. That blonde will plan to stay up almost all night to talk about rumors, who likes who and anything else she can get out in the time she has.

"But..." Hinata tried to protest but Sakura only gave out a slight chuckle. Poor Hinata was shy but nothing near as bad over a year ago.

"Ino you can work with my hair tonight" Sakura sacrificed herself for the greater good and Hinata quietly mouthed a thank you in her direction. The pink haired girl only gave a soft smile in return before Ino started sizing her up with a questionable gaze. "What?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I'm just wondering what to do with it" Ino said as she leaned her head left and right as if to get all possible angles.

"I'm sure you already have fifty different styles lined up" Sakura teased as she splashed some water to shoo Ino away. Ino retreated but not far. It was the movement that shot a pain up the side of her torso. The bruised ribs persisted but they were healing which she was thankful.

Hinata and Ino caught this and frowned. Sakura could see their looks but simply ignored them which left the atmosphere in the girls bath a little moot until a cheerful Tenten walked in wrapped in her towel.

"I haven't been able to enjoy a hot spring in ages!" Tenten exclaimed as she sat comfortably beside Sakura. The brown haired girl slowly started to dip into the water as Sakura chuckled seeing that the mood was elevated a bit.

"So Tenten" Ino started with a devilish smile on her face. "How was that mission with Neji?"

Hinata and Sakura quirked a eyebrow in confusion until they gazed towards Tenten that only dipped lower into the water until only her eyes were surfaced.

"You know Teten." Ino pushed even further still holding onto her devilish smile knowing she hit the bulls-eye. "The mission that you were alone with Neji"

Hinata gasped and Sakura chuckled as they all were looking down onto the brown hair that bobbed underwater. Small amount of bubbles now and again coming to the surface until the girl surfaced breathing heavy. "Come on guys" Tenten pleaded towards Sakura and Hinata but they now hovered over her with Ino all bearing the same smile.

* * *

><p>"What are they saying now?" Naruto whispered as all the boys except Shino and Neji who sat peacefully in the hot spring water.<p>

"Shut up Naruto or they will hear us" Kiba warned landing a quiet punch onto the blonde's head.

"Why are the three of you even eavesdropping is beyond me" Neji said which only received Naruto and Kiba to turn their heads sheepishly. "What?" He asked looking at the two.

"They are talking about you and Tenten" Kiba and Naruto said together as they chuckled. They knew it had the good effect as they soon found Neji close by trying to listen in. Shino only just let out sigh now being the only one left in the water.

* * *

><p>"There is nothing to tell" Tenten tried to weasel out of the conversation only to get eyes piercing through her. For a second it almost felt like she was about to get interrogated. "We delivered a simple parcel and came back to the village. Nothing happened."<p>

The three girls didn't buy it however but before they could press for details they heard a sound at the divider between the baths. They didn't notice at first but the boys bath was surprisingly quiet which could only mean one thing.

* * *

><p>"I had no idea they were that big Hinata!" The boys heard from the other side and it was clearly Ino's voice. Naruto and Kiba both gulped as they went wide eyed. A small amount of giggling then came which the boys pressed against the divider as if it would help their hearing.<p>

"But look at your curves Tenten!" Sakura then exclaimed as Neji blushed but luckily none of the guys witnessed it as they were each in their own fantasy land.

After that however Naruto heard a familiar sound. Cracking of knuckles? The blonde's eyes went wide with shock as he bolted from the wall.

"It's every man for himself! Abandon ship! Run for your lives!" He shouted out with fear which shocked the others who were near the wall until they saw a fist punching through the wall. The boys quickly panicked except for Shino who sat in the water looking at the hole until he just sank in the water.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he was lying in his room when all the commotion came from the baths. Choji just kept munching on his chips but other wise just nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>Mara walked down the road with his hands behind his head. He just finished a simple task for his Lord Orochimaru and was heading back when a thought hit him. A vacation. He knew it seemed foreign but why not? Sasuke was always too serious and Lord Orochimaru loved his hidey-hole too much. Then the answer to his idea was before him.<p>

A hot springs!

He could practically feel the soothing water relax all the tension he had lately and what better way to help clear his mind then a hot bath? He let loose a big grin before stepping into the establishment where a elderly lady bowed politely before assigning him a room. He could already smell the hot springs which made him droop his shoulders in anticipation. The chance of him getting this opportunity again was slim so he was going to enjoy it.

Slipping out of the clothes that Orochimaru gave him he wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled his long hair so it would dangle on his chest instead his back. When he entered the water he found it odd how it was completely empty except for one guy with shades on. Mara only grinned at his luck before stepping in and then placing a towel over most of his face to relax.

What was the chances that his enemy would notice him here of all places any way?

* * *

><p>"I think that scared them away" Ino announced proudly with her hands on her hips. They suffered a casualty as well however as the girls gazed upon the burnt out Hinata. Tenten only laughed as she hauled the poor girl inside before she died of embarrassment which left Ino and Sakura to sit in the peaceful bath.<p>

"Does it still hurt?" Ino asked as she manage a slimpse at the wound where the snack from Mara's jutsu had bitten. Two small marks were left on her leg but they were healing nicely however the wound area was a tad discoloured.

Sakura was quiet for a moment before looking at her leg as well. "The physical pain is gone but it's the other wound that hurt's Ino" Sakura admitted as she let her head rest back to gaze at the stars above them. "First he passes away without letting me say good bye then Sasuke leaves us. Friends and comrades have died which leaves me at a loss a lot of the time."

Ino only knew her pain all too much as she remembered Asuma-Sensei. The blond fought back the tears before resting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "This is the life of a Shinobi Sakura." Ino tried her best to help her friend but she had a feeling she could only do so much. "Plus we can't give up hope. Mara and Sasuke are still out there and we need to be strong to get them back"

"What if they don't want to come back?" Sakura asked not really sure where she was directing that question to.

Ino was about to say something until a loud noise from the change room made her turn. Tenten was wearing a kimono and she wore a large smile. "Come on you two!" She ushered as Hinata appeared behind her also dressed in the same attire. "The boys have challenged us to cards and the winners get free food at the festival tomorrow!"

Ino and Sakura smiled both knowing that their conversation had it's own answer. They jumped out and went to change while on the other side a white haired guy simply panicked.

Multiple scenarios ran through Mara's head but none of them ended well for either side. He had the advantage of a close by water source but the over whelming numbers would easily crush him. Does that mean the guy with dark glasses is also a Shinobi? With one finger he lifted the towel slightly only to see the young guy looking right at him but the glasses were all fogged up. Mara quickly let the towel fall down again hiding most of his face just to be sure.

He didn't waste anytime and as he got changed he could hear the guy coming out of the bath. Mara quickly got out of the change room and out into the hall way where the old lady attendant was there with a smile. "This way to your room sir"

"But, but, but" Mara stuttered as he was losing sight of the exit while being dragged by the land lady. The woman was stronger then he would ever thought but to avoid any attention he just went with it and quickly thanked her before closing the door behind him.

It was starting to become the worst vacation he had ever been on which was a horrible record this being his first vacation in his life.


End file.
